


The Lover's Dance

by simplymoa



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplymoa/pseuds/simplymoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lovers dance on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lover's Dance

Warmth.

The kind of comforting warmth that nestles you and envelops you as the forces of sleep and wake wage their gentle war. Oblivious awareness begins to take over - slowly but surely inching the body toward the bright light of consciousness and away from the heavenly veil of peaceful slumber.

Soft.

Out from the satiny recesses of the mind and into the downy sensations of sleep-warmed flesh and body-heated linens. The sensors of the skin gradually awake, receiving messages of nothing but smooth, soft surroundings.

Heaven.

That place where unconsciousness begins its surrender to cognizance.

Where your thoughts are still frozen in slumber yet your flesh is awake and responsive.

Eyes are still sealed yet limbs begin to move.

Legs twining with legs.

Arms reaching out, pulling in, circling.

Hands lazily stroking whatever they happen to be resting on.

This is the lovers dance.

The unconscious movements attesting to the fact that these two minds, these two hearts, are aware of each other even in sleep.

A sigh is heard.  
Maybe Adam's.  
Maybe Sauli's.

Adam's eyes are the first to open. Slowly, heavily, only to be bombarded with a slit of light and seal again. Sauli's head is just beneath his. Automatically, Adam nuzzles his face into Sauli's warm hair. Sauli stirs, sighs, snuggles, settles back down.  
Adam could stay like this forever, that is his only thought. It's too early to think of anything deeper, too early to think of anything aside from the warmth of Sauli's naked skin, the firmness of Sauli's yielding body huddled down against his, as close as possible.

Sauli stirs again. He's searching, seeking that perfect position the body can never seem to find once it has broken through the barrier of consciousness. His knee nudges its way between Adam's legs, the soft hair of Adam's inner thighs tickling his skin. His arms are rearranging themselves, tucking tight between their two bodies only to stretch out a minute later, loosely wrapping around Adam's upper body, rubbing his bare chest against Adam's.

Adam lets out a low chuckle, half wondering how long Sauli will fight against the inevitable.

"Baby," he says, not intending it to be a whisper, but a whisper is all his deep voice allows, a throaty vibration against Sauli's skin.

"Mmm," Sauli moans, snuggling down deeper beneath Adam's arms, trying to melt into his warm skin.

"Wake up," Adam says, this time fully intending the low hush as he presses his lips against Sauli's cheek.

"No," comes Sauli's muffled reply as his face disappears beneath Adam's chin, nuzzling his neck and taking the first deep breath of the day, filling his lungs with Adam's scent.

Adam's drowsy fingers lace through Sauli's hair, drawing his head back from its hiding and brushing his lips against Sauli's forehead.

"Wake up," he murmurs again, sliding his cheek down Sauli's skin, nuzzling his neck, wrapping Sauli in his arms, rolling him to his back, slipping between his legs.

"Mmm....Adam," comes Sauli's moan, sailing along a deep sigh as his body stretches, arms reaching directly above his head, still struggling to open his eyes.

Naked, elongated torso stretched beneath him, Adam grins lazily at the prospect. Brushing fingers across Sauli's nipple, Adam buries his face against Sauli's chest, caressing his sides, and murmuring his slow command once again.

"Wake up."

Fingernails rake their way through Adam's dark locks, Sauli's back arches, Adam's mouth latches onto a nipple and suckles until he gets his reply.

"I'm up," Sauli finally manages.

"Good," Adam says, abandoning Sauli's nipple as his lips make their way back to Sauli's ear, his arms tightening around the shorter man, hips softly grinding, blatant arousal pressing hard between Sauli's. "I'm up, too."

Legs clenching, hands stroking, lips crushing....the lovers dance on.

 


End file.
